Resident Evil: Wesker vs Chris
by lolcomedy-0001
Summary: Resident Evil Code Veronica. Read the Wesker and Chris match in the final scene of Resident Evil Code Veronica.


**Resident Evil: Code Veronica - Wesker vs. Chris.**

Chris defeated Alexia and hurried to escape from the explosion. He decended some stairs, an explosion happened near him and he burned a little. He shaked the fire out and kept decending the stairs. He escaped from the room and saw Wesker grabbing her sister from the hair.

"Chris!" Shouted Claire. Wesker started to laugh and pushed Claire toward a hole in the wall. "Claire! No!" Shouted Chris and chased Wesker and Claire. He missed them, and in their place a whole crowd of zombies stood in his way. A zombie was about to grab him but he turned back and the zombie failed. Then, he ran between the zombies. A zombie was in front of him and he pushed him. The zombie fell onto the ground and Chris opened the double-doors that were in front of him.

The double-doors leaded outside the base, apparently in a platform. It had machines and iron. All of it seemed to stop working and the iron was rotten. "Chris." Said Claire. Wesker had Claire grabbed from her hair. Wesker pushed the pony tail of Claire. "Well done, Chirs. It turned out that Alexia's work wasn't much of anything. So now, the only thing left... is Revenge!" Said Wesker, his glasses covered his eyes but he smiled to Chris, meaning he was serious.

"Let her go, Wesker! You don't want her!" Wesker stood a moment and re-considered the situation. "Fine." Said Wesker and pushed Claire toward Chris. "Claire!" He helped her to get up and stood in front of her. Claire was injured and could barely stand up. "Today is a good day! I came for Alexia, but killing you it's even better!" Said Wesker. He crossed his arms and was standing in front of him. "Sorry to dissapoint you, but Alexia...is gone!" Said Chris. Wesker started to laugh "That's not longer of concerning for me.I've got Steve." Said Wesker. Claire was ashtonished. "What!?" Said Claire. "Steve?" Whispered Chris.

"In his body there's still a piece of Alexia's virus. Steve should be a good specimen. Maybe he will come back to life, just as I did and be able to see your sister again. Wesker smiled and Chris was angry. "Freak!" said Chris. Claire was already angry and shouted "Don't touch him!".

Wesker saw at his right and said "I'm sorry dear-heart. But my men have already take him. Wesker smiled again and looked at Chris.

"Claire, you get out of here."Said Chris. "But what about--" Said Claire but Chris interrupted her. "As a surviving member of S.T.A.R.S, I have to finish him." Said Chris, Claire nodded "Okay, but remember your promise." Chirs nodded and Claire escaped to look for a way out.

When Claire left, Chris turned back at Wesker. "I'll end this once and for all. Say hello to my comrades whom you've killed!". Wesker took off his glasses and saw at Chris with his eyes. "I don't know where you get your confidence, Chris.". Wesker started to walk toward Chris, and Chris was walking backward. Chris found an iron pipe, he grabbed it and hit Wesker in his face. He tried to hit him again but Wesker raised one arm and blocked Chris's attack. Wesker pulled the pipe and Chirs toward him leaving Chris vulnerable. He then kicked Chris in his stomach and threw him in the air. Chris was trying to stand up, Wesker was watching how did he tried to stand up...

_The Self-destruct system has been activated. All personel, evacuate immediately... The Self-destruct system has been activated..._

Claire heard the voice and ran faster, she encountered a jet and she was releived. She then peered at a door, where his brother should be...she waited. Meanwhile, in the platform...

Chris was still on the floor, trying to stand up. Wesker aproached him and started to laugh. When Chris finally managed to stand up, Wesker punched him in the stomach and then in the face. Chris was barely on fight, he couldn't do anything else but to cover himself with his arms.

Wesker was punching and kicking Chris, Wesker seemed to enjoy it. Wesker punched Chris in his face and knocked him out. Chris was on the floor again, trying to stand up.

"Sure I'm not human anymore!" Said Wesker opening his arms. Chris was spitting out blood from his mouth. "But just look at the power I've gained!" After Wesker finished his talk, he punched Chris. The punch was so powerful, that it lifted Chris into the air. Wesker started to laugh louder and louder. Chris was looking at him and then, something caught his attention. Lots of iron structures where hanging on top of him. He followed with his eyes the chain trail and saw a mechanism that could make those iron structures fall down. If Chris could make Wesker be where he was...he could pull the switch and Wesker would be finished. The perfect plan.

"Magnificent! Don't you think?" Said Wesker and then he jumped in the air and tried to punch Chris with a super punch, but Chris dodged it and ran for the switch. He jumped at it and pulled it. Soon, the chain started to rotate rapidly and the iron structures falled on Wesker.

Chris though Wesker was squashed by those structures. He was reliefed and relaxed a little. The chain stopped rotating and Chris sat down and was breathing heavily. Suddenly, the iron structures started to move. Then, Wesker appeared from the debris and was feeling dizzy. Chirs stood up and waited for another showdown. "Nice try" Said Wesker. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Chris watched with an amazed look and said "Wesker". Then, an explosion took place nearby them blocking the path between them. A little explosion hitted Wesker's face. A huge pipe fell and blocked the path between Wesker and Chris. The pipe was surrounded by flames and fire. Wesker covered his burned face with his left hand and looked if Chris was still alive. Soon, he saw him standing up at the other side of the pipe and the fire.

"Today is your lucky day. Next time we meet, don't count for another." Said Wesker. "Until next time" Said Chris with an angry face.

"Until we meet again! Ha, ha, ha!" Wesker started to laugh loudly. Chris escaped from the platform and started to look for Claire...

**THE END...**


End file.
